Transformers Slash fiction
by FunkyMonkey19
Summary: A series of TF slash fics and on occasion wet dreams. Read and Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Optimus smiled as he joined Starscream on the berth and passionately kissed him, he could already feel his cable stiffening behind his cod piece but he wanted to _"torture" _seeker first.

He felt Starscream rest his hand on the side of his face before kissing him back, glossa's battling for dominance. Starscream suddenly moaned into the kiss as Optimus gently pinched the base of the seekers right wing. Smiling, Optimus let go of Starscream's wing and sat up, looking down at the seeker, who smirked up at him.

"I have stasis cuffs if you want to use them." Purred the seeker.

Optimus chuckled before replying. "And use them I shall." Then once again captured the Seekers mouth in a passionate kiss, while reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the stasis cuffs.

Starscream smiled into the kiss as he was cuffed to the bed, he loved being at Optimus' mercy, when Optimus broke the kiss, he looked up at the Autobot, whose optics were glazed over with lust.

He arched his back and moaned deeply when the Autobot above him, slowly ran his fingers down the glass of his cockpit; like his wings his cockpit was just as sensitive. He let out a startled gasp at his felt Optimus nip at the class then lick away the sting, this continued for a few more minutes before the Autobot finally stopped to look at Starscream flushed face.

"Enjoying yourself?" Optimus asked.

"You know I am." The seeker panted.

Optimus smiled then leaned down to kiss his captives neck cables, while his hand cupped his cod piece, causing the seeker to shiver at his touch. He then removed said Seekers cod piece, freeing his harden cable, he licked his lips when he saw the dripping port just dying for his attention.

"Do I make you wet, Starscream?" He asked, reaching for his own cod piece.

The Seeker could only nod, then watched as Optimus removed his own cod piece, freeing his cable. His mouth watered at the sight of it.

"Do you like what you see, Starscream?"

The seeker nodded excitedly.

Optimus smiled, he loved torturing the Seeker, it was his favorite past time. He then closed his optics and lowered himself onto Starscream's cable, letting a low moan and smiled when he heard a pleasure filled groan from Starscream.

Megatron watched from the shadows as Optimus rode Starscream, he had been watching them from the beginning. He found it interesting that Optimus was only dominate when it came to Starscream, but it didn't matter, it still turned him on when he watched them in the throws of passion.

Since the truce was is issued, he had been able to spend a lot more time with Optimus and Starscream or just watching them _play _with each other.

"We know you're there, Lord Megatron. Please… come join us." Optimus purred.

Megatron smiled, his own arousal getting the better of him.

He stepped from the shadows, his red optics dark with pent up lust after removing his cod piece, he joined the two on the bed wrapping an around Optimus while his other grasped his cable, making the Autobot cry out.

"Continue to ride Starscream." He purred as he licked and nipped the Prime's neck cables.

Megatron was clearly enjoying sight before him; Starscream at Optimus' mercy and Optimus… at his.

"I want your aft." He purred into the Autobots audio receptor.

"It… It is you-yours to take, Lord Megatron…"

Megatron's mouth watered at the sight of Optimus' back port, with a smirk he slid his cable into the waiting port, causing Optimus to arch his back and moan.

Starscream pulled at the cuffs again and let out a strangled moan as Optimus arched back, what ever Megatron was doing it was not only getting the bot above him hot it was also getting him hot, he could feel his overload approaching.

"Ugh… frag me Optimus!"

He let out a startled yelp as he felt some thing enter his dripping wet port, it took him a few seconds to realize that it was two of Megatron's fingers. Primus he had no idea that his leader was that multitalented, he was jerking Optimus off with servo, his cable in Optimus back port, now his fingers were inside his port.

They continued to frag each other, until they overloaded together. Starscream was living up to his name and screamed so loud they thought the other Cons in the base would be able to hear him.

Megatron bolted up right in his berth, his spark racing within his chest, he looked around it took him a few seconds to realized that he was in his quarters.

He heard and felt movement beside him he looked down to see Shockwave sleeping like rock beside him, a small smirk crossed his faceplates when he remembered last night. He went to reach down to stroke one of his lovers antenna when he felt some thing wet between his legs, narrowing his optics, he lifted up the covers to see that he had climaxed in his sleep while having the dream about Optimus and Starscream.

"That must have been some dream." Shockwave said groggily.

He smirked again. _You have no idea…_


	2. Chapter 2

Galvatron growled as he pushed his way through the grove of thick tree, he had left his ship to get away from everyone, but being in the middle of nowhere was not what he had in mind. The branches snapping in his face and scratching his paint only served to make his already foul mood worse.

Being in heat was not helping matters either, it made him restless and uncomfortable, not to mention insanely horny. The scent from his heat cycle had been driving his troops into a lust-filled stupor, just one of the many reasons he left. That and being gang-banged by several Decepticons was not on his to-do list, as tempting as that sounded.

He simply wanted to find a nice quiet place where he could work out his heat cycle alone, preferably, somewhere that did not have so many blasted trees! Thankfully, the trees have way to an open area; on the far side of the clearing was the opening to a cave.

"Finally, a place I can take care of this mess in peace." He muttered as he clumped towards the cave.

Before reaching the cave, he paused upon hearing the sound of creaking trees. Had he been followed by one of his followers?

_If they have, they're going to regret it pretty damn fast!_ He thought with a growl.

However, what emerged from the trees wasn't a Decepticon it was Grimlock.

_Oh, slag._ He thought as he looked at the silver Dinosaur.

The T-rex was one of the few mechs who could take him on alone, and he wasn't in the best condition at the moment. Just the sight of the powerful dino was making heat curl along his spine.

The beast's nostrils flares at the smell coming from the purple plated Con. He shook his head to clear his mind he needed to focus.

Glancing around, Galvatron wondered how far he could make it if he tried to run. His systems were already running far to hot to fly and it was growing hotter by the second. His blasted heat cycle made his entire body ache for any physical contact.

Neither bot made a move to attack the other, all Grimlock did was transform into his impressive and stunningly handsome bipedal form.

Galvatron swallowed and licked his suddenly dry lips. Primus, he really hated his heat cycle.

"So, that smell is coming from you." Grimlock growled.

"So what if it is?" Galvatron growled back.

"I just didn't think I'd find a Con."

"You'll be finding your doom if you don't leave."

Grimlock smirked. "I've never run from a fight. No way in the Pit I'm going to start now."

Galvatron growled and reached for his sword, he may be smack dab in the middle of his heat cycle, but that didn't mean he was going to let the bot do what ever he wanted with him. Even though it was fairly temping, he still had his pride.

The dino chuckled and took out his own sword; he had always wondered what it would be like to fight the Decepticon Warlord.

Letting out a battle cry, the Con charged the large mech; he had heard rumors of mechs getting through their heat cycles by fighting. If he was lucky, the same might happen here and he would finally be able to relax!

Grimlock smirked against before charging as well, he forced himself to ignore the intoxicating scent of Galvatron's heat cycle, he couldn't afford to be distracted now.

Sparks flew as the pair clashed swords again and again. Bushes were trampled underfoot and animals fled for their lives. Neither mech was willing to give ground in this fight, both were simply to stubborn.

The dino quickly noticed that Galvatron's scent was growing stronger by the second.

As they continued to fight, Galvatron couldn't help noticing how the armor plating on Grimlock's shoulders and chest shifted as he moved. And how his large hands were and how firmly yet gently they held his sword.

Grimlock had to admire the Con's swordsmanship; his power equally matched his graceful prowess.

Primus, damn it all! His heat cycle wasn't going away! If anything watching Grimlock move was only making it worse. His mind kept coming up with erotic images of the powerful mech bending him over a boulder and simply pounded into him like there was no tomorrow.

The same was happening to Grimlock, his mind kept thinking of way to ravage to purple con. Unlike Galvatron, he was actually like the idea of taking the mech.

With a roar of rage and sexual frustration, Galvatron brought up his fusion cannon and aimed the barrel at his opponent. He was not going to allow heat cycle to control him!

Grimlock took a step back and lowered his sword but only slightly, despite all his power, even he knew not to tangle with Galvatron dread fusion cannon.

Galvatron tried to aim the barrel directly at Grimlock's spark, but his vision was fuzzy, it was proving rather difficult to power up his weapon. His blasted heat cycle was sending all his extra energy in all the wrong places!

Grimlock's optics darkened with pent up desire, it took all his self-control not to simply jump him then and there.

"Leave now, Autobot, or I _will_ fire."

"I don't think you will." Grimlock rumbled.

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Galvatron growled. "Today is not the test me."

"Then shoot." Grimlock replied, he stuck his sword into the ground then opened his arms wide, giving the tyrant an easy target.

Galvatron tried to pull the trigger, he wanted to with every fiber of his being, but he just couldn't do it!

Grimlock fought back a smirk, the Con may not shoot him, but he could still punch his lights out.

"Think you're so smart?" The tyrant growled.

Again, he fought back a smirk and a possible remark that could end with him on the ground after getting punched in the face

Galvatron gave a growling sigh and briefly wondered if he should just give up and allow this to happen. It looked as thought it was going to happen anyway whether he liked it or not. So he might as well enjoy it.

The dino took a cautious step towards him, ready to back off just in case.

Galvatron watched the Rex come close, his spark was pounding in his chest and he could feel his cable hardening behind his panel. His entire body was crying out in need and relief.

Grimlock flashed his most charming smile and said suggestively. "You are more then welcome to make the first move."

"Slagger." The purple mech growled before punching him across the jaw.

The Autobot stumbled back from the hit.

"That wasn't what I meant." He replied rubbing his jaw.

"I know _exactly_ what you meant." The Con snapped, optics flashing with both anger and lust.

_Optimus was never this difficult when he was in heat._ Grimlock thought in annoyance.

"Do what you want, Autobot. But know this; I will make it easy for you."

The silver mech smirked. "I didn't think you would, besides… I like a challenge."

Galvatron growled at the arrogance in the Autobot's tone. "Do your worst."

The dino smirked again; he was going to enjoy this.

The sheer need and desire running through him was blurring the tyrant's vision again, it was making him dizzy, shaky, and short of breath.

Grimlock seemed to know this as he moved closer, reached out and groped the purple Con's panel.

The rough friction against the heated metal made Galvatron gasp in pleasure and need.

He groped the other's panel again, enjoying the sounds that came out of the Con's mouth.

A few more touches like that was all it took to make Galvatron's panel to snap open, his panel was already wet and there was a small pool growing between his feet.

Grimlock's optics darkened with pent up desire at the smell of it.

Galvatron trembled a little in both desire and apprehension, mainly because he had never claimed by anyone, his seal was still intact. Everyone assumed that he, the Lord the Decepticons had his seal broken years ago, taken by Unicron after his resurrection from his former life as Megatron. That couldn't farther from the truth; Unicron had never laid a finger on him after his transformation. As Megatron, his seal had been broken long ago, but in his new body, as Galvatron his seal had remained unbroken. He would never admit that to anyone, it was embarrassing enough as it is.

Grimlock took this to press in close and circle the tyrant's heated port with a clawed digit; he smirked at the reaction of Galvatron's groan of pleasure. The tyrant mewled as he slipped a finger inside the heated cavern.

_I'm going to enjoy ravaging you._ He thought adding a second finger then curling them.

This time the moan was slightly pained, he wasn't quite used to it as he had only been the one to pleasure himself during his heat cycles. His pride would never allow any of his followers to touch him in this way; his reputation would be ruined should they find out about his newly unbroken seal.

Grimlock paused; he knew that sound, having heard it before from his eager and younger lovers. He looked Galvatron; surely, the purple warlord couldn't possibly be… a virgin?

Feeling the Dino pause, he tried to control his breath; the last thing he was wanted to appear was weak.

_He is a virgin!_ Grimlock concluded having seen this many times before.

"What are you waiting for?" Galvatron snapped. "Get on with it!"

"Just answer this simple question. Are you a virgin?"

"So what if I am?!"

"Answer the fraggin' question." Grimlock growled.

"YES slaggit!" The tyrant shouted, optics flashing in anger.

The Dino bit back a smirk as he said. "You don't strike me as the type for wanting it gentle."

"Don't. Patronize. Me." Galvatron growled through clinched fangs.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Shall we take this into the cave so we won't be disturbed?"

"Fine. Whatever." Galvatron grumbled.

The Autobot smirked before removing his fingers from his port and cleaned them clean, enjoying the taste. He wanted more then a taste and he planned on getting it.

The sudden empty feeling in his port made the tyrant want to whine, but he forced himself to remain silent. His dignity had been damaged enough for one day.

Without so much as a warning, Grimlock picked him up and slung the Con over his shoulder before strolling over towards the cave.

Galvatron squawked in surprise at the sudden turn of events.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Grimlock laughed. "I barely listen to Prime, what makes you think I'll listen to you?"

He spluttered with rage and embarrassment. "I'LL TURN YOU TO SCRAP!"

"Not in your current condition." Grimlock smirked as he entered the cave.

Galvatron continued to curse and threaten much to the Autobot's amusement as he set the tyrant down.

The moment his feet touched the ground, Galvatron through a hard punch to the Dino's jaw.

Grimlock grunted in surprise and stumbled back from the force of the punch.

"Don't _ever_ pick me up like that again!" The purple mech snarled.

Grimlock growled his optics flashing, his animal side had finally been set loose, and it wasn't because of the punch it was because of that damn scent coming from the tyrant in front of him.

"If you ever do anything like that again, I'll-"

Grimlock suddenly grabbed his head and claimed his lips in a heated passionate kiss.

Galvatron struggled for a moment, wanting to continue to rant, but he soon gave in and kissed back with equal passion, he grunted into the kiss when he was pushed against the wall of the cave and pinned there by the other's weight. The Autobot's hands seemed to be every where, scrapping against hotspots he didn't even know he had, when he moaned in pleasure, the kiss was instantly deepened as the other's glossa forced it's way into his mouth.

He moaned even more when two clawed fingers entered his port, he was completely unused to something like this. Even though he had given himself several climaxes before in the past, he had always ignored his port in favor of his cable. Big mistake that was.

Purring softly, Grimlock curled his fingers earning his another pleasured moan from the Con as he explored the warm cavern that was his mouth, intertwining their glossa as he added a third before slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of that port, coating his fingers in the Con's fluids.

Galvatron could feel his knees going weak as he moaned and pushed his hips into those invading fingers. It felt so amazing, but he was starting to want more.

"Please…" He mewled, hardly being able to believe that he had been reduced to begging and to an Autobot of mechs.

Biting back another smirk, Grimlock removed his fingers from the dripping wet port; the smell filled his nostrils only serving to heighten his aroused state. He thought about cleaning the fluids off his fingers himself but he had another idea.

"Open."

"You must be joking." Galvatron growled back.

"Just open your mouth, you like it."

Galvatron growled again but grudging opened for the irritating Dino and allowed the fluid covered fingers into his mouth.

Grimlock smiled a little as he felt the tyrant's glossa swirl around his fingers.

After a moment or two, the purple mech removed Grimlock's fingers from his mouth.

"I do believe you are ready for more." Grimlock smiled.

"Shut up and get on with it."

The Dino smirked then quite suddenly kissed him again before lowering him to floor of the cave without breaking said kiss.

Galvatron moaned into the kiss as he felt the Bot's weight settle onto him. It was a sensation that he never would have thought he would enjoy so much. It wasn't long before he felt a probing sensation near he open port. He shivered at the feeling, aching to be filled.

Giving a lustful growl, Grimlock started to enter the tyrant, digging his claws into the ground on either side of his head at the surprisingly tight fit.

The Con moaned the slight burn from his port being stretched only served to enhance the pleasure. He tried to push his hips up, wanting more, but found himself held in place.

Grimlock's growl sounded almost animalistic as he gripped the other's hips.

His lover just growled right back; he didn't want to wait another second!

Knowing that Galvatron was the type that liked it rough, he snapped his hips forward, breaking the seal and sheathing himself in the same thrust.

Galvatron gasped at the sharp pain, clutching at the large bot as though desperate for an anchor.

"M-More!"

Grimlock was more then happen to grant him his request; he removed his hands from Galvatron's waist and planted them on either side of his head before ravaging him with deep, hard thrusts.

Galvatron was quickly reduced to screaming, moaning mess. He couldn't speak, couldn't think, he could do anything other then tightly grip his lover's shoulders.

Wanting a better angle, Grimlock lifted his lover's hips, growling and nearly drooling with pleasure.

A jolt of pleasure shot through the tyrant as Grimlock's cable grazed over a small cluster, he shrieked and arched nearly double, pushing his hips into each thrust.

"Do that again!" He demanded.

Growling with pleasure, Grimlock granted his wish and aimed for that spot, he was relentless in his efforts to ravage the Con. He sank his teeth into Galvatron's shoulder and bit down, drawing blood.

The tyrant reacted by dragging his claws down the large mech's sides, leaving deep scratches in the metal.

The Dino groaned deeply, enjoying the feel of claws scraping down his sides.

"More…" Galvatron begged. "I want more…"

Smirking, Grimlock placed his legs around his shoulders and continued to ruthlessly pound the tyrant.

Galvatron moaned, feeling dizzy and hot. His temperature was rising so rapidly that he thought he might melt. He clutched at the dino, never wanting this moment to end.

Grimlock could feel his lover's temperature getting insanely hot. With great effort, he stopped ravaging his lover. He knew how pissed Galvatron was going to be. Prime had done the same to him during a rather bad heat cycle. The Prime had done so with good reason.

"Why are you stopping?!" Galvatron shrieked in frustration.

"To stop you from going into shock." Grimlock growled back.

"What are you talking about?"

"You will go into shock if you do not cool down, there's a pool not ten feet away."

Galvatron just glared at the other mech, too frustrated and horny to listen to him.

Growling, Grimlock pulled out of Galvatron, already missing the moist sheath that he once filled.

"We can continue this in the pool, you big baby."

Galvatron ignored him before standing and followed Grimlock to the pool. He had to admit, he was having trouble breathing. his systems have never been this heated before. The moment he entered the pool, steam fill the cave. He sighed, the cold water felt amazing on heated frame.

Grimlock smiked. "Come here, big boy."

The purple Con smiled and pressed against the large mech, arms encircling his neck.

Grimlock gave a growling purr before kissing him.

Galvatron kissed back, pushing his hips forward.

The Dino mewled softly at the friction, he would mind if Galvatron took control.

"So shall we finish what we started?" The tyrant whispered in a husky voice.

"Oh, yes. Do what ever you want to me."

Pushing the larger mech against aside the pool, Galvatron ground her hips together with a groan of pleasure.

Grimlock groaned into the kidd, loving the friction the other was making.

Say what you want about Galvatron, he was a quick learner. His hands wandered Grimlock's frame, claws digging into the armored plating.

Grimlock arched his back with the groan of pleasure, the tyrant had a set of skilfull hands.

The tyrant trembled as thier cables brushed against one another. He didn't know if he wanted to be inside Grimlock or if he wanted the Dino back inside him.

Shivering, Grimlock reached between thier bodies and gave Galvatron's cable a teasing squeeze.

The purple Con groaned and jerked his hips forward.

Grimlock's plan was to provoke him, he figured it wouldn't be long before Galvatron's restraint snapped.

"You're taking too long." The tyrant growled.

"You should punish me then."

"Don't think I won't."

"Prove it then." The Dino challenged.

"Fine!" Shoving the larger mech hard against the side of the pool, he slammed thier lips together.

Grimlock growled in pleasure at the rough show force, he pressed close as he kissed back.

With a single thrust of his hips, Galvatron pushed inside the dinosaur like mech and started pounding in and out of him.

Grimlock's muffled groan hid a small wince of pain, it had been a while since he had been ravaged.

The tyrant soon became lost in pleasure and bit down on his lover's shoulder.

Groaning with pleasure, Grinlock I think it's cause and the other's back. His Decepticon lover bit his lip in retaliation.

He chuckled then cried out in pleasure as a cluster was hit. "Y-yes! There!"

Growling lustfully, Galvatron aimed for that spot. Wanting to hear the Dino cry out his name.

Galvatron got what he wanted as a few thrusts and bites later Grimlock's climax crashed over him, roaring his name in the process. His own soon followed.

They held each other as they rode out thier climax, after a moment or two they eased thier grip on each other.

Grimlock nuzzled the tyrant's neck, giving off a soft growling purr.

Galvatron smiled and gave Grimlock's aft a little squeeze.

"Oh! Mr. Tyrant had a playful side."

"Only when I'm in a good mood."

"Being in heat might have something to do with it."

"Don't ruin the moment, Autobot."

Grimlock chuckled softly. "Or what?"

"Or this." The tyrant growled, biting his lip in a fierce kiss.

They went at it again all through the night to the early morning hours. Moaning, biting, and calling out one another's names upon reaching thier pleasure filled nirvana.

Finally sated, they laid down by the pool. Grimlock had his arms wrapped around the trant and held him close, his chest pressed against the purple Con's back.

Galvatron found he didn't mind being cuddled and spooned by the Dino, he could the steady beat of the Dino's spark against his back.

"You know," Grimlock purred. "I wouldn't mind doing this again. You know, when you're not in heat."

"I think I might like that too."

Grimlock nuzzled and kissed the Tyrant's audio. "You free next week?"


End file.
